


Just a Bit Territorial

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An RJ/Fran exploration in 100 to 200 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: This one was written after 'Path of the Rhino.'

All Casey had wanted was one of his cream sodas and he’d be the first to admit that Dominic’s suggestion to teach Fran to defend herself had been a valid one, but he really was far more all over Fran than he needed to be to teach her anything.

“Fran, your breaks over,” RJ announced as he walked into the room.

Fran blinked startled and checked her watch, “Ooop!”

As Fran scurried from the room Dominic started to talk to RJ and was suddenly slammed against the nearest wall. Casey’s eyes widened and for a moment he worried his mentor had lost control again. RJ leaned in and voice low growled, “Don’t touch my Fran.”

Immediately Dominic let himself go slack, his eyes lowered to the ground. Whispered words were exchanged, ones Casey couldn’t hear, but soon RJ nodded and walked from the room.

“Okay, what was that?” Casey asked.

Dominic turned to him, smile back, “Didn’t know.”

Casey frowned, “Did he just threaten you?”

“Never cross a wolf when he gets territorial,” Dominic advised before he walked from the room.

I am never going to so much as look as his chair again, Casey decided. Wait? RJ likes Fran?


	2. No Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for stargatejunkie as part of my Valentine’s Day Drabbles.

Fran managed a squeaking noise and normally RJ kinda loved that noise, he had been hoping for something a little less panicked.

RJ frowned, “This is unexpected.”

Fran’s mouth opened, no noise came out and she shut it.

RJ looked down at the ring in his hand, perhaps he had picked the wrong one.

Fran squeaked again, before she gave a rather frustrated growl and tackled him. RJ managed to catch her and roll them so that she was on top. She began to kiss his face.

“Yes?” he asked. She nodded, grinning as he pulled her into a kiss.


End file.
